Tu en mi
by Saint Lu
Summary: Shiryu siempre ha amado a Shunrei a pesar de todas aquellas veces que la abandonado,pero esta vez esta decidido a no volverla dejarla ir... Fic del dia del amor y la amistad! Capi final:Nuestro amor.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada ,esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Notas de autor: Escuchen Sad thing de Adultchild mientras leen y será más mágico el los aseguro no se arrepentirán!**_

_**Capitulo único: Tú en mí.**_

_**Shunrei y Shiryu.**_

Aquel día la lluvia no dejaba de golpear tras el cristal, mientras ella clavaba su mirada hacia la ciudad húmeda. Podía ver sobre ese camión como la gente corría buscando un refugio del la insipiente agua e incluso a enamorados lo usaban como pretexto perfecto para abrazarse y cubrirse con algún saco ó chaqueta la cabeza. Ella sonrió.

Ella iba hermosa con un lindo abrigo rosa y su cabello amarrado no con su típica trenza, si no con un peinado alzado que la hacía ver realmente linda, con sus labios rojos como fresa y bello delineado en los ojos ,gracias a Saory y sus consejos en el arreglo personal. Ella no era vanidosa, pero siempre busco estar bonita para él, sobre todo un día tan especial como este.

Para muchos caballeros que subían al autobús no paso desapercibida esa hermosa mujer de piel blanca y ojos azulados tristes en la ventana, pero ella solo tenía en mente un joven con el cual había quedado en verse en la capital.

Pronto observo los grandes edificios del centro de la ciudad donde había quedado de ver a tal caballero y se levanto soltando un suspiro nervioso al aire mientras bajaba del autobús.

Al bajar al suelo gris, lo vio con una chamarra casual y bufanda verde bajo un puesto de periódicos, sonriendo ante su presencia. Ella cruzo la avenida sin dejar de mirarle, dibujando poco a poco una ligera sonrisa hasta alcanzar sus manos y dejar que se envolvieron una sobre la otra:

_-Hace frio y estas aquí_-susurro él ,tratando de alcanzar su espalda.

_-Claro y tu a mi lado._

La tomó de la mano y la arrastro con el bajo la lluvia hacia un restaurante frente a ellos.

Al entrar, un mesero les recibió y les quito sus abrigos, llevándolos a donde había reservado un lugar para ellos dos. Shunrei no tenía ni idea como Shiryu costearía ese lugar ,mas no era de imaginar la influencia de sus amigos en aquella ocasión.

Pronto los llevaron a una estancia privada donde las luces azuladas y moradas inundaban una pequeña habitación privada, solo para ambos, era una especie de cafetería particular donde solo una pequeña mesa les recibía con frutos cubiertos de chocolate y pastelillos de diversos colores y simpáticos diseños.

Sin pensarlo, cuando los dos se sentaron uno frente al otro, y una música delicada y que encantaba el ambiente, comenzó a resonar.

-Esto es tan extraño, parece un sueño-murmuro asombrada Shunrei .

Shiryu se levanto con su galantería y le extendió la mano para invitarla a bailar. Ella tomó lentamente la mano y accedió. Al verla de pie, no pudo evitar deleitarse con el bello vestido rosa ceñido a la delicada figura de la dama y acercarla a su cuerpo impetuoso.

Él le estrecho la cintura con sus manos mientras ella repartía las suyas hasta su cuello y hundía su cabello en su pecho. La podía sentir ,tan suya.

Y de pronto, un montón de burbujas de jabón comenzaron a inundar la habitación entre luces oscuras, haciendo de aquel momento algo… mágico.

Ella alzo su mirada , esbozando una sonrisa cargada de inocencia ante la maravilla que ocurría en aquel cuarto. Era como si cientos de estrellas cayeran sobre su cabeza y las luces multicolores inundaran todo en compañía de aquel hombre que amaba tanto.

Y en un movimiento, él le giro el rostro para poder mirarla en exclusivo, sintiendo sus ojos temblar ante él.

-_Shunrei te amo tanto_…-susurro, sintiéndola tensarse-y se cuanto hemos pasado juntos, cuanto has llorado, cuando me he alejado,-a cada palabra tal parecía recordar una memoria a su lado-cuanto hemos perdido, que no se si en cualquier esto se acabe.

-Shiryu…

-Y lo único que quiero en este momento es esto ,tenerte a mi lado, para siempre, tú en mi.-ella estaba al borde del pánico, sintiendo poco a poco su boca secar y corazón estallar- Estos días han sido tan tranquilos que parecen un sueño y tengo miedo ,miedo a perderte de nuevo.

-Eso no sucederá lo sabes-ella lo interrumpió ansiosa.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes , como sabes que esto no acabara?-pregunto él con su mirada cabisbaja,ella sintió que desfallecería.

-Solo lo sé, me lo dice mi corazón como una de esas veces en que sabía que volverías.

Frunció su ceño intrigado Shiryu-¿siempre sabias que volvería?

Ella respondió-Siempre, a cada segundo, porque sé que los dioses no te querían lejos de mí ,ni Athena te castigaría de esa manera cuando has pasado por tanto. Yo confiaba en ti y sé que jamás me hubieras dejado sola.

-Entonces siempre lo sabías, bonita-el suspiro, alejándose un poco entre la tensa calma.

-¿Bonita?-añadió en un hilo de voz.

-Si, para mí, eres bonita Shunrei y a quien más amo ,por lo que debo decirte-inesperadamente Shiryu se hinco, sacando de su pantalón una florecilla con una sortija-,¿te casarías conmigo para nunca más alejarme de ti?

Sus ojos se inundaron y en un esfuerzo incontenible por formar palabras entre pensamientos confusos, ella pronuncio un tibio-Si…

El se levanto mientras ella intentaba reaccionar ante lo sucedido.

Durante años, el había sido su compañero de juegos ,luego con los años lo aprendió a querer como un hermano y después comenzó a amarlo como el hombre en que se había convertido. Tantas veces pensó que él jamás la querría, hasta que después de regresar del Hades le había zampado tal beso desesperado que había dejado más que claro cuánto la amaba y sobretodo ambos habían llorado juntos la perdida de aquel hombre que seguro gustaba de verlos juntos, su maestro. Solo habían pasado unos días de aquello y ahora sucedía esto ,ante ella ,para ella:

-¡Shiryu si quiero casarme contigo!-grito desesperada Shunrei mientras sus ojos dejaban caer cálidas lágrimas.

Ella se abalanzo sobre él mientras el solo abrió sus brazos y la recibía en su pecho acariciando su espalda suavemente. La escucho sollozar y temblar, así que la abrazo con tal ternura que sentía que en cualquier momento decaería. Poco a poco se hizo camino con sus manos hasta sus cabellos y atrajo sus labios hasta los de él. Sus narices se acariciaban en una danza delicada mientras sus labios se tocaban como delicadas caricias en un temblar de sus cuerpos.

_-Te amo Shunrei…_

De pronto y detrás de a puerta ,un estruendo resonó con cientos de papeles multicolor volando por toda la habitación ,dando la bienvenida a Saory ,Seiya,Shun,Hyoga e Ikki que con sus cabezas empapadas de la lluvia, les aplaudían y aludían a los enamorados.

_**Continuara…No lo sé!**_

_**Ah que cursi me estoy viendo pero no tiene idea como rondaba este pasaje en mi mente desde que escuche la canción de Sad thing de Adultchild,tan romántica para este día 14,el cual si no lo pueden compartir con esa persona especial, si al menos con sus amigos del alma y con todas esas personas que quieren y les aseguro que pronto llegara ese Shiryu o Shunrei que los atrape! Saludos! Pequeño regalo para mis lectores este día del amor y la amistad!**_


	2. Chapter  Recordando el pasado

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 2: Recordando el pasado.**_

Cuando Shiryu supo que era el momento de partir hacia Japón para participar en el torneo galáctico, decidió que tenía que confesarle a su mentor esa nostalgia que se ocultaba en su pecho para ver si él podía decirle una manera de aliviarla.

Y el antiguo maestro no era tonto. Sabia que aquellas miradas largas de Shunrei hacia Shiryu y el constante nerviosismo del Dragón ante la china no eran casualidad, así que cuando Dohko escucho en los labios del chino que necesitaba hablar con él ,supo inmediatamente de que se trataba.

Shunrei afortunadamente había salido al pueblo y el dragón espero, tras descargar su desesperación en un arbusto, a que el Sol se ocultara.

Tomó un baño frio en la cascada tratando de pensar las palabras correctas que le diría a su maestro y pensando mil y una veces si aquel sentimiento era profano y si lo era, porque parecía hacerle sentir tan glorioso.

Cuando termino de ducharse, se adentro a la choza del antiguo maestro y entre silencio incomodo, le rehuyó la mirada al anciano que esperaba atento que el muchacho sacara en cualquier momento su desesperación. Shiryu se sentó justo enfrente de la mesa donde Libra bebía su taza de té y con dudas, pronunció.

—Maestro.

—Shiryu—el silencio se convirtió en su enemigo.

-Maestro, ¿Qué pensaría ..?—tambaleo en preguntar y tras rascarse los cabellos, añadió— ¿Qué pensaría si un día Shunrei, Shunrei le dijera que esta enamorada?

El anciano arrugo su frente, profundizando ante la actitud poco celebre de su alumno.

Carraspeo un poco la garganta y respondió—Me alegraría mucho.

Extrañamente el anciano dibujo una sonrisa y río con gozo ante la reacción perturbada de su alumno.

—Shiryu, hijo, nada me alegraría mas que ver feliz a Shunrei, ya que el amor entre dos personas es una de las maravillas que los seres humanos somos capaces de experimentar y que rara vez se deja ver. Y conociéndola, se que ella seria muy amada. Cualquiera podría enamorarse de una chica tan dulce y buena como ella.

Shiryu se inquieto un poco ante la respuesta del anciano, hundiendo su mirada en el suelo pues su mente maquinaba ideas sobre el momento en que dejara sola a Shunrei. De repente la simple idea de que" otros" rondaran a la joven china mientras el permanecía en Japón le producía angustia y desesperación.

—Pero hijo, ¿qué es exactamente lo que te angustia?—preguntó el mayor mientras el chino se hacia el desentendido.

Inmediatamente Shiryu comenzó a expresar equivocadamente su emoción y enredarse en sus ideas:

—Maestro ya todo esta descrito, se que tendré que irme en unos días y me preocupa demasiado que Shunrei se sienta sola y que busque a alguien mas para apoyarse. Yo quiero mucho a Shunrei... _como una hermana_—aclaro, mas para si mismo—y no me gustaría que nadie la hiciera sufrir, no me malinterprete maestro, pero ambos sabemos que soy un apoyo importante para ella.

El santo mayor no podía dejar de esbozar su sonrisa ante las ideas de su alumno:

— ¿Acaso no confías en sus decisiones, Shiryu?, Shunrei es muy inteligente y además, si algún día sucediera eso, te aseguro que le dejaría muy en claro a ese "muchacho" que cualquier sufrimiento, dolor o lágrima que le hiciera pasar a ella, se lo haría pagar muy caro.—el mayor pauso—Así que espero que eso no suceda.

Entre el silencio, la voz del anciano comenzó a ser mas profunda:

—Shiryu no deberías angustiarte por algo tan tonto, además no se a que viene tanta pregunta si nuestra pequeña no ha dado muestras de interés por nadie. Sabes que ella nos lo confiaría de inmediato si así sucediera.

El dragón volvió a tomarse los cabellos y estúpidamente, habló sin pensar—Maestro, usted sabe que yo...yo quiero a Shunrei, pero no quiero hacerle mas daño.

El anciano se quedo inmóvil ante la confesión y con un aire de misterio se levanto de la mesa y comenzó a caminar. El chino al ver su error, calmó su angustia y murmuró:

—Lo lamento Maestro, no se cuando sucedió, pero le pido perdón por esta falta de respeto, para ella y para usted. Pronto me iré y no volveré a verla. —susurro nostálgico—_la dejare ser feliz._

El santo mayor cambio de semblante de inmediato y exclamo muy serio— ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que con decisiones como éstas le haces mas daño que cualquier otro?¿tu crees que ella seria feliz así, sin que ella pueda comprender tu abandono?

Aquellas palabras fueron un duro golpe para el santo, pues cayó en cuenta que el antiguo maestro sabia mas de sus sentimientos que el mismo y del daño que aquello le producían ala joven—No a subestimes Shiryu, no lo hagas. Ni mucho menos decidas por ella.

De pronto la puerta se abrió trayendo consigo la presencia de la dulce dama en medio el silencio insondable de ambos santos.

Shunrei penetro a la choza observando la presencia de ambos hombres y de inmediato entro con esa alegría y aire de inocencia que le caracterizaba hablando sobre lo que había comprado en su visita al poblado. Y tan solo basto una sonrisa de sus labios para que el dragón comprendiera todo. Estaba enamorado de ella y tenia miedo, miedo a perderla.

Y cuanta razón tenía su maestro, cuanto daño le había causado a la joven en su intento por protegerla.

Ya habían pasado los años y tras el Hades, ahora reposaba frente al atardecer de Japón recordando las palabras angustiosas de su maestro y lo ultimo dicho antes de su partida.

Ahora por fin entendía que había tomado la decisión correcta al decirle cuanto la amaba y que deseaba, como siempre lo quiso, unir su alma hasta que su razón se extinguiera su lado.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Pues ya que el publico lo pidió y como ando en tono romántico, es hora de continuar con este fic,asi que espérense amantes de Shiryu y Shunrei, que apenas viene lo mejor en este fic de 5 capis, cortito pero entretenido y con una gran sorpresa al final. Nos vemos pronto lindos lectorcitos.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Aquellos celos

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 3: Aquellos celos.**_

Cuando escucho por detrás de la puerta que ella tenia un nuevo admirador, sus nervios se encrisparon. Cuando comenzó a recibir flores hasta la puerta de la mansión Kido donde habitaba con ella, concibió cientos de escalofríos en su piel. Pero cuando enfrente de sus ojos, ella recibía una carta invitándola a cenar, esa vez, supo que tenía que actuar.

Y es que Shunrei, _su Shunrei_ siempre había estado ahí dispuesta para él, sin aparentemente nadie que robara la total atención de sus preciosos y azulados ojos de él.

Hasta que "él_", el intruso_, había aparecido en su ausencia días atrás, cuando él habia partido al Hades y aun después de su regreso.

Mientras reposaba su recuperación en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Kido, supo por boca de Geki que Jabu comenzaba a tener otros sentimientos por Shunrei diferentes a los "permitida mente amistosos" Había escuchado de su reciente amistad, e incluso algunas veces se había sentido apartado de ella cuando el unicornio últimamente la necesitaba para desahogarse de algún problema y que ella, por amabilidad, no podía rehuirle.

Pero un día sucedió. Mientras Shunrei permanecía a su lado, colocándole una frazada fría sobre su frente y el trataba de quejarse poco del dolor que luego lo abrumaba, Jabu entró a la habitación donde descansaba Shiryu y sin prestarle mucha atención y tras un cínico saludo, el unicornio le entrego una tarjeta a la china y consecutivamente salió sin nada mas.

— ¿Qué es eso?—pregunto el curioso dragón mientras la joven alzaba sus hombros en respuesta.

—No lo se, lo abriré.

Al hacerlo, la dama delineo con sus dedos el fino papel y observo la perfecta caligrafía del unicornio invitándola a cenar bajo la luz de la luna, en un lugar apartado y donde la hermosa vista de Japón era la perfecta postal; con el recurso de celebrar su incipiente amistad y el regreso de Shiryu, aunque por la condición del muchacho, este "desafortunadamente "no pudiera acompañarlos. La joven termino de leer en voz alta e inmediatamente Shiryu le tomo las manos arrugando la carta y le exclamó:

—No te vayas Shunrei, no me dejes esta noche. —murmuro con su típica mirada llena de ternura y con un tono casi infantil, pronuncio—Prometo no darte problemas y ser un buen enfermo.

La joven sonrió divertida y dejo la carta en un pequeño mueble:

—No lo se Shiryu, quizá sea una grosería no ir, pero... no puedo dejarte aquí en este estado.

El dragón trato de reprimir aquel aire de triunfo que estaba ansioso por salir, aguardando con un delicado:

—Gracias Shunrei, siento mucho ser una molestia para ti.

—No te preocupes Shiryu, sabes que lo hago con gusto. —suspiro la joven y movió su trenza hacia un costado— Cuando vea a Jabu esta noche le pediré disculpas.

El dragón consciente, hizo un lugar entre su cama para que la china se acomodara y antes de que ella volviera a quitarle la frazada para volver a mojarla, él hábilmente posó su mano sobre su muñeca y se descubrió el pecho, indicándole con un pequeño golpeteo que se recargara en él.

—Ven...

La joven se sonrojo un poco y entre el silencio tiritante, lentamente se fue acercando hasta colocar su cabeza cerca del corazón del chino mientras su mano era sujeta entre la suya con calidez. Segundos después de estar en aquella posición, Shiryu prendió el televisor y coloco un programa interesante para la joven.

Las horas continuaron con el vaivén de las nubes robándose el color del cielo y ambos jóvenes se mantuvieron unidos en aquella posición ,mas la chica poco a poco fue vencida por el sueño y se quedo dormida mientras el dragón apagaba el ruido de la televisión y besaba delicadamente sus cabellos.

Sin embargo, la hora en que Jabu pasaría por Shunrei estaba por llegar y ella aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados a lado de Shiryu.

Súbitamente, el sonido repetitivo de un claxon despertó a Shunrei y Shiryu comenzó a removerse nervioso.

— ¿Qué hora es...?—objeto con sus ojos irritados la china mientras se los tallaba.

—Ya las nueve de la noche.

— ¿Tanto dormí?—asintió—Tendré que bajar a disculparme con Jabu, ahora vuelvo.

Shiryu iba a pronunciar algo cuando la vio salir rápidamente de la habitación, así que sin mas que hacer, se levanto con esfuerzo de la cama y se allego a la ventana donde el unicornio, elegantemente vestido y con un ramillete de flores blancas, esperaba a la bella china.

Shiryu se alejo un momento de esta y se quedo pensativo en sus pensamientos. Tenia que actuar.

Shunrei abrió la puerta principal y se acerco serena hacia el unicornio que le profesaba una enorme sonrisa mientras le entregaba las flores.

—Shunrei ,¿nos vamos ya?

—Jabu ,que lindas—abrazo el ramo, mientras aguardaba un momento antes de negarse—lo lamento tanto, quise decirte en la mañana pero no pude, creo que no voy a poder acompañarte esta noche.

El castaño frunció sus cejas sin entender—Es que no creo que sea buena idea irme así y dejar a Shiryu enfermo, puede necesitar algo y...

Antes que terminara de hablar, la presencia del dragón recargado sobre la puerta, sorprendió a ambos.

—Shiryu, ¿que haces aquí?—regaño la china e inmediatamente se le acerco a ayudarle—Estas muy enfermo, no debiste bajar aquí.

— ¿Él te lo pidió?—interrumpió Jabu con cierto tono inquietante mientras la joven no entendía lo dicho por el castaño. —¿El te pidió que te quedaras Shunrei ó eres tu quien no quieres?

—Jabu...—murmuro Shiryu.

—Es que es claro que el no esta "tan" enfermo como dice, si no explícame como bajo hasta aquí.

—¡Jabu no seas tan injusto, Shiryu regreso muy lastimado del Hades!.

Shiryu cruzo una firme mirada con el unicornio y lentamente se desprendió de la mano con la que la sujetaba Shunrei, devolviéndole una mirada profunda y fría a ella.

—Shunrei, si quieres acompañar a Jabu, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

La jovencita no comprendía lo que sucedía y se sorprendió aun mas cuando Jabu se le acerco determinado y tomándola firme de la muñeca, la arrastro hacia el automóvil.

— ¡Shiryu!

El dragón giro su mirada hacia el suelo y sintió poco a poco como su agitado corazón le pedía gritos que reaccionara .Jabu le abrió la puerta del carro a la dama indicándole que se metiera cuando sintió un tirón de su brazo y giro su vista para encontrarse con la mirada anhelante de Shiryu.

—Mejor no...—pronuncio mientras su angustia corría por sus venas. —No te vayas Shunrei, no.

—Si ella quiere ir, déjala Shiryu. —Jabu le otorgó a la joven una ultima mirada como si le ordenara—Vamos.

Jabu observo que Shunrei no quería irse ante la petición de Shiryu, así que decidido, soltó el agarre de Shiryu mientras este comenzaba a arder en ira.

—¡Basta!

La joven estaba a punto de declinar la invitación cuando sintió que la tomaron del brazo y la apretaron hacia un caído cuerpo. Shiryu acerco a Shunrei y la aseguro de la cintura con firmes movimientos de sus brazos para después acercar su aliento hasta los labios de la dama y comenzar a besarla con pasión.

Shunrei golpeó del pecho al dragón para que la soltara y furiosa, exclamo:

— ¡Ya basta Shiryu! , déjame a solas con Jabu.

El dragón bufo resignado ante la mirada acuosa de la china y se adentro a la mansión mientras dejaba solos a los dos jóvenes. Molesto, Shiryu al entrar a la casa, golpeó uno de los muros con su puño y se reclamo lo estúpido que había sido, apilándose en un sillón.

Pasaron varios minutos en que Shunrei volviera a entrar a la casa; y él dudo en asomarse a buscarla, pero su corazón le pedía que confiara en ella y respetara su decisión de quedarse afuera con Jabu.

Cansada, la china se adentro a la casa y arrastro sus pasos hasta la oscura silueta del dragón. Se acomodo en un lado y débilmente pronuncio:

—No se que fue lo que sucedió allá afuera, no se que fue lo que te sucedió Shiryu, pero no debiste comportarte así, me asustaste.

—Shunrei...—el santo trato de explicarse.

—No, ahora hablare yo—con sus dedos, ella le tapo los labios—Te costara que te perdone esa vez. ¿Quieres saber que paso allá afuera, qué me dijo Jabu?

El santo gruño indiferente—Te lo diré de cualquier manera...me dijo que se estaba enamorando de mi—aquellas palabras dejaron unos segundos sin reacción aparente al dragón, quien la miro de frente—y que por ello empezaba a actuar extraño conmigo, pero que aunque lo odiara, sabia cuanto me importas y que aunque el no quisiera, mi corazón siempre había sido tuyo.

El santo no concebía lo dicho por el unicornio—también me dijo que me respetaba, respetaba mi decisión de quedarme contigo.

La china sonrió divertida y se allego hacia el pecho del dragón de nuevo, abrazándolo mientras él permanecía serio.

— ¿Sabes?... por un momento creí que estabas _celoso._

El santo se relajo ante la caricia de la dama y cómplice ante la travesura, contesto— ¿Celoso yo?, ¡que va! eso déjalo para Seiya o Hyoga que esta locos, yo no conozco los celos—objeto Shiryu y tras la mirada firme y acusadora de la chinita, rió abrazándola.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos mas miel para ustedes, ya prometo dejar de escuchar música cursi!**_


	4. Chapter 4 La boda

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 4: La boda.**_

Cuando sintió el rayo tibio de Sol cubriendo su piel, sus ojos se abrieron con pereza.

Observo el reloj de su mueble y a su lado, el retrato de su amada. Sonrió y le depositó un beso sutil acarreado por sus dedos.

Segundos después removió las sabanas de su cama y se adentro al baño tomando una ducha.

Y cuando termino, comenzó a colocarse aquel fino traje que ya estaba días atrás en el armario dispuesto a ser usado, comenzando a percibir como los nervios subían uno a uno por su cuerpo. Y en ese momento se pregunto de donde había sacado tanto valor para haber propuesto tal acto a su amada que hoy le tenía con los nervios alterados.

Solo recordaba la gran sonrisa de Shunrei al pronunciar un te amo desde sus entrañas y minutos mas tarde, verse rodeado de sus mejores amigos celebrando su compromiso, aunque en el fondo, sentía siempre el gran vacio de una persona la cual ese día les haría falta a ambos. _Dohko, su padre._

Se tapo el torso con un fino smoking y se coloco las mancuernillas, aquellas que le había regalado Saory y que le dieron gran nostalgia, pues la tarde en que preciso regalárselas, ella había llorado de conmoción al ver tan feliz a uno de sus santos, los que tanto la protegieron y a los cuales nunca había podido hacerles felices, haciendo de su obsequio una muestra de afecto y liberación de sufrimiento.

Y asi, perfectamente vestido, salió de aquella habitación rumbo al lugar donde se reuniría con su amada.

Para ella, su día había sido muy diferente al del Dragón, pues casi no había dormido en la mansión Kido por los extremos nervios que le causaba unirse a su amado; por fin, después de tanto esperarlo, de tantas lagrimas calladas y de tanto dolor ahogado en su corazón, ahora podía sentirse plena a estar a su lado y por primera vez, uniéndose alma con alma.

Así que desde que los primeros rayos golpearon su cara, escucho los golpeteos incesantes de June y Miho que estaban listas para arreglarla, pues ese día era solo para ella. Shunrei se levanto ansiosa hacia la puerta y con el rostro emocionado, espero las indicaciones de sus compañeras, quién ya estaban arregladas para convertirla en una preciosa doncella. Y así, la china tomó un baño mientras sus amigas le preparan su vestido.

Cuando termino, se coloco una linda ropa interior que le había regalado Eris y se sonrojo, pues fantaseaba como años atrás, sobre el momento en que Shiryu y ella estarían juntos en la intimidad, haciendo que le recorriera una espiral de emociones el cuerpo. Sus caricias, sus fuertes brazos y sus besos bailando en su piel eran una idea exquisita que vencía su razón.

Aquella seria la primera vez que rompería las reglas con su amado y eso,eso... le gustaba. Se puso una bata y dejo que June y Miho hicieran lo propio con su cabello.

Bastaron un par de horas en que la chinita se dejaba manejar dócil por las otras chicas, cuando por fin se vio al espejo, quedando maravillada. No supo como Miho y June habían adquirido tales habilidades en el arreglo personal pero definitivamente era otra. Sus hermosos ojos azules quedaron resaltados por un bello color negro y sus labios rosados como fresa, y que decir de su bello peinado de princesa de ensueño. Sin duda, esta vez Shiryu perdería hasta el aliento al verla.

Miho y June ayudaron a Shunrei a probarse una ultima vez el vestido de novia y se maravillaron ambas por tal bella creación. Shunrei había quedado más que hermosa que cualquier diosa griega bajo un vestido blanco.

Fue entonces que Tatsumi anuncio que estaba listo el coche y que el momento que tanto espero, estaba por llegar.

Al salir a las calles de Japón, aquellas que habían visto crecer sus primeros años al pequeño Dragon,se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de personas que salían a despedirla , sonriéndoles para agradecer el cariño de las mismas. El carro comenzó a avanzar y con el, los sueños de Shunrei al ritmo de la ansiedad.

Afortunadamente para ella, las bellas imágenes de la ciudad le daban un momento relajante antes de enfrentarse al más exigente reto del amor que se había propuesto.

De pronto, los jardines de la iglesia se dejaron ver con la infinidad de personas conocidas que entraban a ella y eso la hizo aun mas feliz, pues no podía imaginar celebrar la felicidad más grande que vivía, sin la presencia de todos aquellos que habían sido sus cómplices por años.

De pronto, una silueta traviesa y bailarina de nervios se aproximo a la ventanilla. Elegantemente vestido y de guantes blancos, Seiya le abrió la puerta y le extendió su mano para recibirla.

Shunrei emocionada, agradeció en un susurro el apoyo del castaño y tomó su brazo, comenzando extrañamente a imaginar que la sonrisa del castaño no era otra que la de Dohko y que ese brillo con el que la miraba el Pegaso, era con el mismo que su maestro lo hubiera hecho.

Y entonces se perdió unos segundos en el silencio. Lo sentia, sentia la presencia de su maestro a su lado, apoyándola y riendo al ver a los que tanto tiempo crio como sus hijos, llegar lejos, juntos.

Sus ojos se nublaron con unas ganas eternas de llorar. Fue entonces que cerró sus ojos unos instantes, escuchando en una ilusión la voz de su maestro diciéndole al oído:

_-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, te quiero Shunrei._

De pronto la dama dibujo una sonrisa tibia y escucho el:

–Ya es hora...— de parte de Seiya, comenzando a avanzar lentamente mientras una canción dulce de piano resonaba en la iglesia. A cada paso, observaba de pie en las butacas a personas que fueron trascendentes en su vida.

Sonrió al ver a un inquieto Kiki de la mano de Seika saludándola con su gran sonrisa al verla tan hermosa, a un Hyoga tomado de la mano de una bella Eris, a Ikki y Shun en compañía de June observándola con satisfacción y a una Saory conmovida al verla pasar. Incluso fue sorpresa ver a un Jabu y Nachi mirándola con gozo mientras Geki y Ban se quitaban las lágrimas de emoción uno al otro.

Y cuando dio sus últimos pasos, se encontró con la bella mirada de su amado. Sus pies parecieron dudar en aquel momento donde el tiempo se había congelado y todo aquello parecía un dulce sueño, aquel el cual había anhelado en todos esos años y que surgía desde el fondo de su corazón.

Seiya le entregó a Shunrei a Shiryu, que con sus manos extendidas, cubrió sus manos con sus guantes y la acerco hacia si en un sutil movimiento. Ambos se veían radiantes, el finamente vestido y con una profunda mirada que causaba nostalgia y ella, con su mirada cristalina y radiante sonrisa.

La ceremonia comenzó y ella casi no escuchaba las palabras del sacerdote, pues estaba tan nerviosa que solo podía perderse en la mirada perfecta del dragón, que de vez en cuando le apretaba la mano para calmar su recelo y le regalaba una sonrisa.

Pero de pronto escucho una pregunta que le tildó la expresión:

— ¿Acaso hay un impedimento para que se celebre esta boda?

Y un terror se apodero de ella con ganas de salir corriendo: _el volverlo a perder_. Inesperadamente las palabras y nervios se amotinaron de su boca y expreso:

— ¡Yo!

Ante la respuesta, todos los presentes comenzaron a murmurar y Shiryu le miró reflejando el miedo y consternación que aquellas palabras le producían. Shunrei trago saliva y le miró fijamente al Dragón.

— ¡Shiryu dímelo una vez mas, dime que ya no te iras!—exclamó temblando—dime que no volverá a haber un amanecer en el que no te encuentre a mi lado y que salga corriendo a buscarte sin saber si regresaras o no, dímelo Shiryu, dímelo que necesito saberlo.

El Dragón entonces lo comprendió todo, comprendió cuanto había sufrido su pequeña niña, ¿cuánto tiempo había callado tanto y en dónde guardo tanto dolor, en donde si ella tenia un frágil corazón?, se pregunto.

Shiryu entonces dejo escapar un par de lágrimas y tomo con sus manos el bello rostro de la dama para intentar calmarla y borrar su llanto—Te lo juro Shunrei, mirame, esta vez todo será diferente. Esta vez no me iré de tu lado, —suspiro—_jamás._

La dama lo miro intensamente y sintió poco a poco el calmar de su agitado corazón, asintiendo para que continuaran con la ceremonia.

Comenzaron con esos rituales particulares de las arras, del lazo y anillos; y todo pasaba tan rápido que no entendía que sucedía la joven.

Y entonces el momento llegó, el momento en que ella tendría que hablar con el corazón:

-Yo Shiryu, te acepto a ti Shunrei, como mi amada para cuidarte y respetarte el resto de mis días—suspiro profundizado su mirada esmeralda—para estar a tu lado en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo compasivo y en lo mundano, hasta que la muerte nos separe y se que... aun después de esta, te seguiré amando.

Shunrei no supo cuando aparecieron esas lagrimas en su rostro, sin embargo, escuchar aquello del Dragón era mucho mas hermoso que en sus mas profundos sueños. Shunrei escucho el mutismo del lugar esperando su respuesta y supo entonces que tenía que hablar:

—Yo Shunrei, te acepto a ti Shiryu como mi amado, para cuidarte y respetarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo próspero y en lo adverso hasta que la muerte nos separe...y se que ni ella lo podrá hacer, como no ha podido hacerlo nunca, mi amor.

El sonrió y entonces escucho las últimas palabras del sacerdote y se fijo en sus manos portadoras de anillos, cuando suavemente el respirar de Shiryu se aproximo a su boca y lentamente deposito un beso delicioso y suave sobre sus labios.

La gente de alrededor gritó y rechifló al verlos unidos por sus labios en una fina caricia, sin embargo, Shunrei se había encapsulado con Shiryu en el tiempo.

Era su momento de ellos, solos, china y Dragón unidos piel a piel ante la mirada de aquellos que siempre permanecieron a su lado.

Y quizá habían pasado por dolor, por angustia envuelta en el tiempo incesante, por llanto eterno, pero por aquel beso, todo,todo... había valido la pena .

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos ya que vi que necesitaban su fic esta mi parejita favorita de bronceados, decidí hacerles un pequeño homenaje con 5 capis amorosos. Y pues como hoy fue lo de la boda ,pronto será la luna de miel, ¿Qué dicen, me acompañan a averiguarlo en el ultimo capi? Nos vemos pronto!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Nuestro amor

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Dedicado a Alishaluz por siempre, siempre, siempre apoyarme en mis proyectos, gracias a ella hice muchos fics de esta parejita, espero disfrute este ultimo!**_

_**Capitulo Final: Nuestro amor.**_

La sonrisa de la pareja se escuchaba por detrás de la puerta. Y cuando por fin la abrieron, su imagen perfecta de ella en sus brazos atraída por el aire travieso que se colaba de la ventana, lo resumía todo. Amor, simples letras que dicen insuficiente, pero que ellos entendían en un universo.

Shiryu la llevaba entre sus brazos al interior de la habitación, una preciosa de muebles finos en matices blancos y con la hermosa ciudad de Tokio como panorámica. La fiesta había sido un éxito con sus amigos y ellos no habían parado de sonreír en aquel día. Y como hacerlo si ambos se sentían los seres mas afortunados por tenerse el uno al otro.

Shunrei pidió que la bajase a tierra firme, a lo que Shiryu accedió, atraído por las hermosas luces de diversos colores que iluminaban afuera.

— ¡Mira Shunrei, es precioso desde aquí!—señalo Shiryu al exterior mientras la dama nerviosa en ese cumulo de emociones, se aproximaba a observar. Era una locura haber estado en aquel lugar tanto tiempo y no apreciar la belleza que irradiaba.

Se abrazo a su cintura y se quedo a su lado unos instantes sin palabra alguna más que la sonrisa que se dibujaba en la comisura de sus labios. Shiryu se giro en un hábil movimiento y tras escuchar el impreciso sonido del viento, la abrazo hacia su cuerpo con gentileza y busco sus labios con insistencia mientras el nerviosismo coloraba las mejillas de la dama.

Shunrei sentía que si continuaban esas cosquillas bajo su estómago, no tardaría en estallar y es que sinceramente percibía que el aire de sus pulmones no era suficiente .Jamás se planteó como seria este momento en que tuviera que quedarse a solas con Shiryu y le aterraba hacer algo estúpido, pero en su intento de despejar sus dudas, Shiryu siempre la trataba tiernamente.

Y entonces busco en su mente un momento análogo y recordó tener la misma sensación cuando Shiryu le dio su primer beso.

Había sido uno inesperado, tras esperar tanto tiempo en los Cinco Picos su regreso del Hades. Sus manos estaba congeladas bajo la lluvia y sus ojos no habían dejado de llorar desde que se entero de la muerte de quien consideraba un padre, así que en su tintineo lleno de dolor y ausencia, Shiryu extrañamente le había sujetado el rostro entre sus manos y mirándola con sus ojos llorosos pero cargados de determinación, la atrajo hasta sus labios con la fuerza necesaria para no negarse. El sonido de la incesante lluvia caer los acompaño a ambos en su dolor y desde aquella tarde y con sus cabellos empapados sobre el rostro, prometió nunca separarse de su lado ,como se lo prometió a Dohko.

Shunrei volvió de sus divagaciones mentales y se alejo lentamente de los labios de su esposo, para arrastrarlo soportada de su mano hasta el borde de la cama.

—_Es hora...—_susurro casi imperceptible.

Luego entonces, busco de nuevo el aliento dócil de su esposo, que con su forma de respirar pausada y corta, también mostraba su nerviosismo. Pronto se envolvieron en un cálido abrazo mientras sus ávidas bocas se acariciaban con sutileza en un juego solazado.

Las manos de Shiryu lentamente comenzaron a subir hacia la espalda de Shunrei en búsqueda de esos botones que no dejaban ver la maravillosa piel de la joven, quitando uno a uno mientras la corbata comenzaba sofocarle. Shiryu empezaba a hacer mas profundo su avance cuando la dama le abrió sus labios para que le otorgara un beso colmado de fogosidad tanto ella deslizaba sus dedos por el aun cubierto abdomen del joven para desarroparle.

Suspicazmente, el estorboso vestido de Shunrei fue cayendo lentamente, dejando ante el tacto del caballero, un hermoso encaje negro, que en su afán de no perder de vista, dejo un momento sus labios para maravillarse. La sonrojada dama se subió a la cama y se quedo arrodillada en ella mientras el joven atónito, la observaba lleno de una mezcla de pretensión y ternura.

Entonces Shunrei se soltó el cabello y dejo que sus maravillosos mechones enmarcaran su rostro encendido. Era bellísima, sus labios rojos encendidos como fresa bajo sus azulados ojos y su delicada y fina piel blanca con fina ropa negra, lo volvieron loco.

Shiryu carraspeo su boca y se desprendió lentamente de la camisa de su torso para avanzar por el borde de la cama y llegar hasta ella. Ansioso por tomarla, enmarco con sus manos su estrecha cintura y dejo vagar sus ojos por la exquisita silueta de la joven. En un impulso, Shunrei agitada, tomo la mano de Shiryu la llevo hasta la altura de su corazón:

—_Siempre fue tuyo, reclámalo ahora._

Y sutilmente, la hizo bajar hasta que se posara en su seno. Shiryu sintió su rostro arder y en su deseo, decido probar la hermosa piel, removiendo con su mano libre algunos mechones y atrayendo sus cuello a su boca. Fue lentamente succionando y mordisqueando parte de ella, logrando un sendero de besos increíbles mientras la dama se arqueaba al sentir una sensación cálida correr dentro de ella. El dragón de pasión iluminada, se deshizo de la ropa interior de un suave tirón y dejo al descubierto el precioso busto de la joven, posando sus ojos en la bella imagen.

El rumbo de su boca cambio, y se allego hasta su seno, besándolo con delicadeza y el otro acariciándolo con gracia mientras la joven se perdía en arrebato.

La dama no pudo resistirse y dejo caer su peso sobre la cubierta de la sábana mientras el aun hincado caballero, la miraba con su respiración agitada. El dragón podía sentir el vibrar de su cuerpo que le había hecho perder la inhibición y dejarse llevar por su deseo, así que no dudo en descubrirse el pantalón y posicionarse justo sobre ella, aguardando su peso con sus brazos.

Shunrei se cohibió al sentir al hombre totalmente desnudo, pero percibió que ella también debía dar mas, así que con sus mano atrajo de nuevo el rostro de Shiryu y busco su oído para complacerlo. Pudo sentir como se estremecía el caballero ante sus caricias, sonriendo discretamente ante su travesura y para prologar la tortura del caballero, posiciono sus tersos muslos alrededor de su avivado miembro, moviéndose al ritmo inesperado que sus caricias le imprimían aun sobre su ropa.

Shiryu comenzó a jadear ante la tortura que aquello se había vuelto mientras sus manos inquietas buscaban con insistencia la delicada piel de la dama. Y cuando por fin lo decidió, detuvo las caricias que Shunrei le asentaba y se alzo para desprenderle de la única prenda que aun no permitía satisfacer su sed.

Tiró la ropa con indiferencia y volvió a apegarse a la joven, logrando con sus dedos, adentrarse entre las piernas de la china, vagando suavemente entre sus frágiles pliegues.

La jovencita se aferró a las sábanas mientras exclamaba en medio de gimoteos su nombre:

—_Shiryu..._

Una ola de emociones corrió en la espalda de la dama y sintió flexionarse al concebir la calidez y humedad que su cuerpo desprendían. Shiryu entonces decidió atajar de una vez por todas con aquel juego afanoso.

Ella le regalo una mirada cargada de inocencia y mordiéndose el labio, se abrazó a la perfecta silueta del dragón, que dejaba ver en su dorso un dragón escondido entre largos mechones. Espero cálidamente a que Shiryu la reclamara y respiro profundo ante lo que la aguardaba.

—_Shiryu...—_aparto sus muslos para darle espacio de acoplarse.

El aguardo unos segundos para sentir confianza y aproximo su aliento, otorgándole un último y sumiso beso a Shunrei.

—_Te amo Shunrei_...—murmuro mientras la penetraba lentamente, llegando hasta la parte mas profunda de su ser. La china aferro con sus uñas a la espalda del joven mientras sus ojos se cerraban tratando de atenuar el pequeño dolor bajo si y dejando escapar una imprecisa lágrima al romperse.

El dragón espero unos segundos mientras besaba con fanatismo los labios de la dama en repetidos y cálidos roces. Shunrei removió sus caderas para que continuara y el santo así lo hizo, percibiendo como la alucinación mas embriagante comenzaba recorrer su cuerpo.

Era extraordinario.

Empezó a bailar sobre su cuerpo, embistiéndola una y otra vez al ritmo que su cuerpo le exigía. Shunrei ahogaba sus clamores ocultándose en la curvatura del cuello del joven mientras sus manos se aferraban a él en un intento de no dejarle. De pronto la razón se nublo para Shiryu dejándose ceñir por la mágica y exultada sensación yaciendo bajo si , olvidándose de su exterior y gruñendo con descaro l nombre de su amada.

— ¡Oh, Shunrei!

Envuelta en avidez, Shunrei se movía a mayor cadencia, exigiéndole al caballero que fuera mas a prisa en su juego. El dragón así obedeció al sentir como su vibrante miembro le hacia sentirse vivo como nunca al rozar el centro de Shunrei.

Aquella sensación le estaba volviendo loco y poco preciso en su afán de no lastimar a Shunrei con su cuerpo descontrolado a la orden de su furor. La amaba con delirio, pero no sabia como una experiencia a su lado podía ser tan prodigiosa y adictiva.

Pronto un ligero impulso sobre su espalda le hizo saber que pronto aquel suplicio pronto acabaría, desorientando sus acciones al sentir como su acalorado cuerpo era cubierto por una deliciosa sensación desbordante en el interior de Shunrei. La joven contuvo su respiración, extasiándose del delirio palpitante y placentero que surgía entre sus muslos.

Ambos permanecieron quietos los últimos segundos disfrutando de la fantástica conmoción, con sus cuerpo barnizados por una delgada capa de sudor. Shiryu se alejo de Shunrei, acercando una sábana para cubrirla y se posiciono a su lado de la cama, esperando que su corazón se tranquilizase tras saciarse de pasión.

Al sentirse templado, atrapó sus dulces labios una vez mas, de manera suave y sutil mientras aprisionaba una de sus manos entre las suyas y la colocaba sobre su bien formado abdomen en un intento de acercarle.

Shunrei aun con su cuerpo cálido, se removió para quedar bajo su abrazo y le miro una última vez, pronunciándole muy quedito:

—_Te amo Shiryu, hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida... a tu lado_.

El santo le acaricio los cabellos y le regalo una ultima mirada cargada de ternura—_Yo también Shunrei, te amo tanto, jamás creí que pudiera lograrlo de esta manera._

Poco a poco, sus respiraciones se serenaron, logrando risas nerviosas entre ellos, envueltos en su abrazo.

Al transcurso de los minutos, sus ojos se cerraron en medio del silencio, tras su travesura, una que les mantendría unidos para siempre.

_**Fin...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos, se acabo! y es que Saint Seiya Omega me ha revuelto la cabeza demasiado y como lo único bueno fue que Shunrei y Shiryu tuvieron un hijo, decidí hacer este fic. Espero les haya gustado y verlos en otra ocasión, saludos!**_


End file.
